


Afternoon Romp

by Child_of_the_Dark_Ones



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Job, F/M, Gaara gets off with the OC but there's no penetration, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Penetration, Sakura watches Gaara get off, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones/pseuds/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones
Summary: She stumbled upon him in a compromising position. And he liked it. She’d fantasised enough. It was time to make her imagination a reality.





	Afternoon Romp

**Author's Note:**

> GaaSaku is a long time favourite of mine regardless of my love of mixing up pairings. And I think voyeurism is a great window into realising what we really want. Have fun! :)

 

Afternoon Romp

 

She’d always taken notice of him. Who didn’t notice that head of red in the sea of brunette? Japan’s policy on dye jobs in schools was pretty strict. Sakura’s hair was natural, as was the blonde on her best friend; she could only guess that this guy, too, had special permission due to the naturally unnatural hue of his hair.

 

Gaara.

 

Sakura was mostly popular because of her hair, so she was surprised that he wasn’t constantly surrounded by a flock of girls vying for his attention – Sasuke was a magnet for every fan girl and fan boy in existence, and his hair was within the school legislations. If he’d had weird coloured hair, Sakura shuddered to think how much more popular he’d be.

 

Gaara mostly kept to himself, and seemed the aloof type, but at least he wasn’t violent, like that weird friend of his... Jugo, was his name?

 

But Sakura kept her distance, preferring to admire him from afar. She was one of Sasuke’s ex-flings, having lost her virginity to the raven-haired boy before realising that, despite his charming façade, he wasn’t the type to hold down a proper relationship.

 

Gaara though... she imagined he’d be good at that.

 

She imagined he be good at a lot of things...

 

Pushing that thought to the back of her head, Sakura pulled her eyes away from the redhead as the bell sounded, giving freedom to the students eager to go home for the day. She instead took her usual route out of the hallways and headed to the gates.

 

She stopped short of what she found there, annoyed.

 

Sasuke and a gaggle of girls were hovering around the exit she normally took to walk home, so she decided to detour, just this once. She wasn’t jealous. She wasn’t. Not of whichever of those girls he was considering taking into the back seat of his car, anyway. If she was jealous of anything, it was the fact that those girls still liked him after seeing he had no problem letting them go after fucking them.

 

She loved sex. But she also wanted to be _wanted_. Not just being another hole to fill.

 

And with that depressing thought, she trudged home, despondently.

 

**#**

 

_I don’t remember this place._

 

In her musings on whether or not it was a good thing Sasuke was done with her, Sakura had taken a wrong street while walking home. She blamed Sasuke and those gaggling geese of his.

 

_Ugh._

 

Taking out her phone, she googled her position; she had only gone off course by two blocks. Breathing easier, Sakura kept walking.

 

_Take a left, go right, and follow for two street blocks before turning right again._

 

Then she’d be ten minutes from her house, and that cold shower she’d been wanting all day.

 

A few minutes later, Sakura stopped in her tracks. In front of her was a warehouse--run down, but clearly not abandoned. There were noises coming from inside. Sounds that told her to run the other way. But she’d always been a curious child, and it wasn’t like anyone would see her.

 

Looking left and then right to make sure she was alone, Sakura darted over quickly, and peered between a crack in the masonry. The sight that met her almost made her drop her phone.

 

She’d heard of such places--the internet was good for telling the truth about _some_ things--about where people would meet to have sex in public without repercussions. Like an orgy, but in dilapidated buildings. It was some weird kind of kink.

 

Unable to help herself, her eyes raked over the naked, half-naked, and fully clothed people as they grinded against each other. They all looked to be either in their late teens or early twenties.

 

_Maybe it’s invitation only._

 

She was about to back away when she spotted a familiar head of red hair.

 

Gaara Sabaku. The emo boy that both girls and boys liked but nobody ever saw go near them. She’d had a few fantasies about him, herself. But it was harmless. It was just harmless, erotic, mental fun. He wasn’t _real_ in her head, just an attractive boy that she thought about from time to time when she had her hand in her knickers.

 

It was understandable.

 

He was...

 

Her face warmed when she realised what he was doing; the girl in front of him had her back to Sakura, but it was obvious from her movements that her mouth was over a certain part of his anatomy... bobbing away. He was fully clothed, barring the fact that the girl was obviously giving him a blow job.

 

Sakura licked her lips and swallowed heavily; her mouth was suddenly too dry.

 

Sure, she’d had sex, and had thought about sex a lot before she’d done it, but _watching_ others go at it? That was just weird.

 

Sakura tapped her hip with a forefinger impatiently, trying to decide whether or not to get a closer look. It held a certain, salacious charm that she would be an idiot to pretend didn’t appeal to her, even if voyeurism wasn’t normally her thing.

 

_I’ve only had sex once, how would I know what is normally my **thing**?_

 

She _wanted_ to know. She hated that people assumed she was innocent and didn’t know anything about sex.

 

Sakura leaned closer automatically as Gaara groaned.

 

She could see him a bit better now; the girl pulled away for a few seconds, for whatever reason and Sakura inhaled deeply, her eyes fixating on Gaara’s cock. His jeans were wide open, showing that his happy trail was just as red as the hair on his head. Her body trembled, and her insides clenched. Gods, he was ... right there. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to fuck his cock. She wanted to make him groan and moan and grab her head painfully while she bounced on top of him...

 

Sakura realised with startling clarity that she was actually _jealous_ of this bimbo. Was it because she’d found herself hornier than usual since losing her virginity? Or was it _him_? She didn’t know. But if she wasn’t frozen in place, she might have, in a moment of rashness, rushed in there and forcibly taken that bimbo’s place on her knees.

 

_If I wasn’t such a coward._

 

But that girl was sucking on him again; his hand never went to her hair, instead clutching the chair he was on. His eyes were closed and his mouth parted slightly. Gaara made such an erotic sight, flushed and beautiful. Angelic and ethereal in his beauty.

 

His signature black rimmed eyes somehow looked so at odds with the look on his face; maybe because his eyes were closed. She watched him closely, forcibly keeping her hand from going to her knickers as he got off on being sucked off.

 

And then the fantasy broke.

 

Gaara’s eyes snapped open and met hers; there was an immediate smirk at the corner of his mouth, then he licked his lips and those eyes darkened seductively. His head lowered slightly, as his hips bucked and he stared straight at Sakura as he came into the mouth of the bimbo.

 

Sakura fled.

 

She was a coward.

 

Gods she wanted to take that girl’s place around his dick and shag him until neither of them could walk!

 

_Why does the boy I like have to be into public orgies?!_

 

Tomorrow.

 

School was going to suck even more.

 

_I’m just going to have to avoid him._

 

**#**

 

_Easier said than done._

 

Sakura could feel his eyes on her the whole day. They shared a few classes but otherwise the only way he’d be able to get near her would be at track. She was the fastest female runner Konoha High had. And she would run every time Gaara managed to catch her eye.

 

And smirk, the bastard. He was enjoying this.

 

Sakura tried to ignore him and return to her run. Ino, her best friend, noticed her unease but didn’t say anything. They kept up until the bell rang, and the pinkette rushed to the showers, eager to get out of Gaara’s sight again.

 

But under the hot water, and soaping her body, Sakura couldn’t help but picture what she’d seen the day before. But in her fantasies, _she_ was the one on her knees, sucking that glorious cock. Her hand slipped between her legs, brushing her sensitive nub; her slit was wet, and not just because of the water.

 

Mindful of where she was, Sakura only allowed herself a few minutes of ecstasy, using her spare hand to clamp down on her mouth and keep herself from crying out. The Gaara in her mind had his tongue inside her pussy, but the continuation of this fantasy was going to have to wait until she got home.

 

She was too embarrassed to contemplate doing that for real. She’d never live down seeing him like that. No, Sakura was going to have to avoid Gaara for the rest of their senior year.

 

_And take the correct route home, even if Sasuke’s gaggle of geese snicker at me as I pass._

 

It was the lesser of the two evils.

 

Sakura dried up and changed quickly, not wanting to linger; she practically ran out of the showers. But a wall of impenetrable muscle stopped her from stepping foot outside. The top of her head hit his chin and she cried out, stumbling backwards. Strong arms snaked around her waist to keep her from falling and the familiar red hair of her attacker almost made her faint on the spot.

 

_So much for avoiding him._

 

“Careful, Haruno.” Gaara’s voice was _heavenly_. “Anyone will think you’re falling for me.”

 

His chuckle made her groan.

 

She tried to pry his arms away from her but he held tightly. “Let go, arsehole.”

 

Gaara spun her around and pushed her against the wall; she noticed the door was closed. She was locked in the changing room with him. No-one else was there. Her eyes flickered at the clock on the wall. And by the time, she figured no-one else was coming.

 

Sakura groaned.

 

“Now,” he said, pressing his body flush against hers to keep her from escaping. “What shall I do with my naughty voyeur?”

 

She blushed crimson, turning her head to look anywhere but at him. The hard planes of his body were doing wonderful things to her soft, supple one; there was a defined bulge pressing into her groin. It made her want him so much more. It made her wish he would just take her. Fuck, it made her tremble and shatter every illusion she’d had that this emo was awkward around other people. It just went to show how little people really know about each other.

 

Gaara’s right hand caressed her arm and she watched it, mesmerised as it slowly travelled up to her shoulder, down to her clavicle, and then cup her breast. Her breathing deepened as he played with her left tit, rubbing his thumb over her clothed nipple. Sakura closed her eyes, unable to stop the moan from escaping her mouth.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Her comment seemed at odds with her sudden desire.

 

“What?”

 

Sakura licked her lips and gathered her courage, looking him dead in the eye. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to see you... uh, there.”

 

He smirked. “But you liked it, didn’t you? Prim and proper Haruno loved watching my cock get sucked.”

 

She inhaled deeply, wriggling under his grip. His fingers slid down her stomach and rubbed gently against the front of her skirt, brushing her pussy through the clothes. Gaara’s movements were languid, giving her ample opportunity to pull away or tell him to stop. When his hand ducked under the hem of her skirt, she gasped.

 

“Wow,” he said, faking surprise. “You _really_ liked it.”

 

She groaned. “Oh, shut it.”

 

Gaara chuckled.

 

Sakura glared at him. “Look, just because you get your rocks off in a run down, unhygienic place like that, doesn’t mean you can come in here and--”

 

“And what is it you think happens there?”

 

His question threw her off balance. Wasn’t it obvious what he was doing there? Didn’t he go there to get laid.

 

She was suddenly unable to meet his gaze. “Y-you... uh... have sex.”

 

His chuckling was getting on her nerves.

 

“Some do,” he said. “Some just get their rocks off, as you so eloquently put it, _watching_ others have sex.”

 

She nodded, biting her lip. She was ready for him to let her go now. Then he went and said something that made her want to punch him.

 

“Did it make you want to be a slut?”

 

She snapped out of her cautious shyness.

 

“You’re the one that was acting like a slut!” She said harshly. “Do you fuck random girls _every_ day after school?”

 

His fingers paused as they touched her knickers and he frowned at her. “Haruno, unless you’re a prudish virgin, you should be well aware that you don’t have to _fuck_ someone to get off.”

 

“So...” Her inner was holding onto the idea that if she slept with him, she wouldn’t be just another notch on his belt.

 

“No.” His fingers resumed their perusal, slipping into her knickers and caressing the wetness within, and she gasped softly. “I don’t fuck random girls every day after school. I visit the warehouse once, sometimes twice a week, and if a girl strikes my fancy, I let her put her mouth on me.”

 

Why was she surprised? “That’s it?”

 

Gaara smirked wickedly, his fingers pausing again, before thrusting, _hard_ , into her wet cunt. She groaned. “Is this your way of asking me if I have ever fucked any of those girls, _properly_?”

 

Sakura nodded before she could stop herself and he chuckled. Gaara removed his hand from her pussy, eliciting a disappointed whimper from her. She watched as he licked his fingers clean, feeling her already warm cheeks heat up. He kept eye contact with her as his tongue lazily swept over his fingers.

 

When he was done, he used the same hand to hold her chin, making sure she didn’t pull away.

 

“No.”

 

She frowned.

 

He smiled. “I’m no virgin, Haruno, but those people go through that place like HIV on steroids. I’d rather sink into something _clean_.”

 

How did he make the word _clean_ sound so _dirty_?

 

“I’m not–”

 

“A virgin? Yeah, I know. Girls aren’t the only ones that talk,” he added, when she looked confused.

 

Sakura honestly thought the student body wasn’t aware she’d slept with Sasuke.

 

_Damn that Uchiha, bastard._

 

But, maybe knowing she wasn’t a virgin was why Gaara felt comfortable coming onto her like this?

 

Gaara’s hand that was still sitting on her hip, squeezed her gently. “I only ever go to the warehouse on Wednesdays and Fridays.” He pulled away from her; the cool air hit her and Sakura suddenly felt empty. “Maybe I’ll see you there, tomorrow.”

 

And then he was gone.

 

_Maybe._

 

She didn’t want to go there and watch him let some other girl suck him off.

 

Gods.

 

She wanted to go there and suck him off herself. And fuck him. Kami, she _wanted_ him.

 

Sakura cleared her throat, fixed up her skirt and rubbed her legs together in an attempt to ease the burning he’d left in her knickers.

 

She desperately needed another shower.

 

**#**

 

Sakura spent most of the night awake, reliving Gaara’s hands on her, fingers thrusting in her cunt, his deep voice paralysing her thoughts. She came multiple times to the reality that he’d tasted her on his fingers.

 

But could she do it? Could she really, deliberately, seek him out in that run down warehouse and join the list of people who’d sucked him off in it? And would it be enough for him? Or would he be willing to let her ride him as she so desperately wanted to?

 

She’d stumbled upon him by accident, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t meant to happen. She wanted romance and a fluffy bed to have sex in, just like the next girl, but doing it on a chair in a warehouse wasn’t out of the question either.

 

_We could always go back to my house afterwards._

 

Or his.

 

So, with that confident thought, she finally managed to drift off. But she wasn’t asleep long before her alarm was blaring at her. She went through the motions of her school day on auto-pilot, however, not fully committed to the seedy afternoon Gaara wanted her to have. She felt his eyes on her all day but didn’t look back; she wanted to make her decision before that. There was too much of a risk, if she opted out, that one hungry look from him would make her resolve crumble.

 

They shared English in the last class of the day and Sakura made that her deadline to decide. Did she want him bad enough? Was she prepared to just get him off if he decided he didn’t want her pussy? She felt her face warm at that thought. But the answer was “yes”. She decided, after hearing Ino talk about regretting not banging that exchange student last semester, that she didn’t want to look back and feel the same way the blonde had.

 

Sakura sighed and turned her head slightly to where she knew Gaara was casting furtive glances at her; their eyes locked and he stared back with the same intensity she’d felt when his fingers were inside her. She smiled slightly, nodded her head, and turned back to listen to the teacher before the redhead had a chance to smirk at her.

 

It was done.

 

Now, he’d be expecting her.

 

**#**

 

Google maps led her back to the warehouse because Sakura was too nervous to remember which street to turn into. The sounds she’d heard two days ago met her ears again and she stopped mid-stride, terrified again. The walk here had been another bundle of nerves as she tried to convince herself that Gaara wouldn’t hold it against her if she chickened out. She’d already established she was a coward.

 

_I ran from him last time._

 

But she was here now, her mind only temporarily glazing over the fact that she hadn’t thought to bring any condoms--she was too embarrassed to buy them. It was a fleeting thought as she debated that Gaara either didn’t want to go that far with her anyway or was already prepared for it; she felt her nether regions tense at that.

 

She was definitely going to embarrass herself if she asked him about it.

 

“Are you coming in, or not?”

 

His voice startled her. Gaara was standing outside the building, leaning against it nonchalantly, and for all intent, looking like he was bored. But then he smirked, gave her a knowing look, crooked his finger at her in a demanding “follow me” way, and then disappeared into the warehouse.

 

_I guess it’s now or never._

 

Sakura took a deep breath and followed her soon-to-be lover, slipping her phone back into her bag. The sight inside was exactly like she remembered. She pretended not to notice the glazed eyes, gyrating bodies, and occasional glances at the stranger in their midst; they weren’t why she was here.

 

Gaara took the bag from her hand and placed it on the ground near the chair she’d seen him on two days ago. Then he took her hand as he resumed his position, sitting down and giving her a heavy, hooded look. She forced herself to relax but wasn’t entirely successful.

 

Sakura bit her lip. “Uh, I’m not sure how–”

 

“Just relax.” Gaara tugged on her skirt to pull her closer, his hands slipping under the material to find her knickers, which he quickly pulled down. She took the hint and stepped out of them. Before she could wonder where she was going to put them, he tucked them into his pocket.

 

Gaara didn’t give her the chance to complain, pulling her to straddle him.

 

Okay, so he was skipping the blow job and going straight to the fucking. She could feel the proof of his readiness through his pants. Sakura felt her heart flutter at this.

 

In the corner of her eye she suddenly noted a few heads turn their way. Were they surprised or jealous? A tiny brunette looked angry; she was glaring at Sakura even as Gaara unzipped his pants and freed himself. His other hand had a firm grip on her arse.

 

Before he could tell her to help him along, Sakura gripped his cock in her hand; ignoring his smirk, she instead focused on massaging his dick. She ran her hand over him, rubbing her thumb over his tip and swiping at the precum. He groaned in anticipation, making her bold; she cupped his balls, stroking and massaging him. It didn’t take him long to groan for her to stop.

 

He was ready.

 

Sakura stood over him, but before she could take him into herself, he held her still, reaching into his pocket--the one that didn’t house her knickers--and pulled out a condom. She flushed red and glared at him when he chuckled. Gaara quickly tore at the packet and slid the latex down over his rigid cock.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and repositioned herself; Gaara’s hands went to her hips as she lowered herself down on him.

 

Oh, fuck!

 

She moaned, her cunt taking him in inch by inch as she savoured the moment. When he was in to the hilt, she paused and sighed. Before long, his hands were directing her hips and she was bouncing softly, groaning. Sakura opened her eyes to find him watching her. He was entranced. There was no other way to describe the hungry but peaceful look on his face.

 

She lowered her forehead to his, keeping eye contact as she took control of their movements, her hands going to his chest. He slid in and out effortlessly, but her cunt gripped him with such desperation, she felt like screaming to the wind. Her breathing deepened, her body heated up, and she made to kiss him, but he stopped her lips before they could meet hers.

 

He touched a finger to her lips. “We don’t kiss, in here. Later,” he promised as she frowned at him. “For now, just enjoy my cock.”

 

If she wasn’t beet red before, she was now. She closed her eyes, lacing her fingers together behind his neck again, and concentrated on matching his rhythm. The sound of their bodies slapping together was louder than the pounding in her ears; she rode him harder, faster, just like she’d imagined. She leant sideway, nuzzling the crook of his neck as she struggled not to cry out. His hands on her hips were the only semblance of rhythm as she bit his skin to keep from embarrassing herself. She didn’t want to draw attention to herself in a public mass of writhing bodies but was fast losing the ability to keep anything to herself.

 

Sakura threw her head back and whined, her eyes fixing on the ceiling as she couldn’t hold her sounds back anymore.

 

She didn’t notice the surprise on the faces of the people around her. She didn’t notice the glares some were giving her. All she noticed was the pulsing of her pussy as she came around Gaara’s cock and the chuckling of the man beneath her as he joined her in that white hot moment of ethereal bliss.

 

**#**

 

She’d passed out from the strength of her orgasm. Sakura had never had one that intense before. But she was only out for a few minutes, apparently, coming to as Gaara began lazily stroking her back. He was still inside of her and they were still being stared at.

 

She groaned, wriggling. “Can we go somewhere we won’t be treated like animals at a zoo?”

 

Gaara sat back and smirked at her. “My place.”

 

She nodded and climbed unsteadily to her feet. The redhead disposed of the condom and helped her as she stumbled, grabbing her bag before she could forget it in her delirium.

 

“Come on.”

 

Without a backward glance at the still-staring bodies in the warehouse, Gaara guided Sakura out the back and she realised suddenly, that he had a car. Unlike a lot of kids at school. The leather seats were warm, and she snuggled into them as he drove. She felt surprisingly comfortable not talking, just waiting patiently to be taken once again when they got to his house.

 

His eyes found hers occasionally, and she smiled, exhausted but happy and he gave her a genuine smile in return. When they finally pulled into his family driveway, Sakura didn’t waste time feeling embarrassed at the idea of his family seeing him bring a girl home--there was no-one here, anyway. She let him pull her along, feeling more excited every second. She wanted this. She wasn’t just another notch on his belt.

 

They were going to fuck again.

 

Wordlessly, she was propelled up an internal staircase more elaborate than her own bedroom; she barely noticed how loaded his family was. Sakura giggled as Gaara closed his bedroom door behind her and lowered his mouth to hers. She groaned, falling backward onto his bed as he covered her body with his. His kisses were intense and hungry; his tongue lavished her thoroughly.

 

She moaned, grinding her hips into his. “Gaara, fuck me!”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

She laughed as he pulled his shirt off and kicked off his pants, showing her he was going commando. The sight of his chiselled body made her wetter and Sakura worked on her own shirt; the school blouse was annoying her, so she pulled it over her head, still buttoned up. Her bra followed it quickly to the floor.

 

Gaara slid her skirt off, leaving her naked. She was about to remind him about using a condom, her inhibitions when it came to protection now null and void, when he kissed her again. Skin to skin, they were flush against each other and humped in perfect synch. But she was determined to tell him to suit up.

 

When Gaara pulled away, however, he seemed to have different ideas. Kissing down her neck, biting her clavicle, groping her breasts, tweaking her nipples, tonguing her belly button; these were all precursors to him sliding his tongue along her pussy. He gripped her legs as he played with her clit, sucking and lavishing attention on every inch of her.

 

Sakura thrust her hips, moaning and crying at him. He was so fucking good at this! Her hands gripped his choppy hair, pulling hard enough to elicit a groan from him as she came all over his face.

 

_Why the fuck did I think I wouldn’t want this?_

 

She had no answer to this question, stroking her own stomach as she came down from this high. She felt the bed shift as Gaara left her there. Her moment of confusion was over when he climbed back on top of her and Sakura watched as he slid a ready condom onto himself; she parted her legs expectantly.

 

Gaara took the time to kiss her before thrusting into her quickly. She screamed in surprise, locking her legs around his waist; he moved immediately, not giving her time to acclimatise. He was a fucking _devil_. He was ramming in and out of her so fast her head swam from the sensations; the friction burned in her pussy and she was having trouble keeping up with him.

 

 

He pulled out suddenly, slapped her thigh, and rolled her over onto her stomach. Gaara spread her legs, pulled her arse up into the air, and made a show of separating her wet nether lips before plunging back in.

 

“Gaara!”

 

He chuckled, thrusting without pause. “Sakura.”

 

She groaned; he pushed her head against the pillows gently, slapping her arse. What was this, a bloody porno? Sakura gripped the bed sheets roughly, attempting to push back at him as he impaled her over and over again. He didn’t last long; about thirty seconds later, he was trembling, unable to hold a steady rhythm before coming hard and fast.

 

“Fuck!”

 

His deep tenor undid her and Sakura came a moment later, flopping forward as Gaara fell next to her, pulling out of her in the process.

 

“Holy shit.” She couldn’t believe how good that was. Her body was overheated, trembling, sweating and felt like she’d just run a marathon.

 

Gaara chuckled good-naturedly and pulled her toward him, spooning against her back. “Rest,” he said, kissing her neck. “We’ll go again when we’re both ready.”

 

Sakura closed her eyes, smiling. Gaara had been a surprise from the moment she’d seen him in that warehouse. Before two days ago, she’d only imagined what it would be like to have him between her legs; his looks demanded she fantasise about him. She couldn’t remember ever speaking to him before, let alone sharing a conversation, and quite suddenly realised the reason he was surprising her right now.

 

He’d always been so quiet. So distant. Now she was getting to see the side of him that most people didn’t. He was fucking cheeky and overbearing; especially in the bedroom. He was accommodating and forthright when he wanted something.

 

She wanted to know more about him.

 

Sakura thought about that for a while, unable to fall asleep with all the images in her head that not only showed her fucking him again, but also holding conversations, and learning who this gorgeous boy really was.

 

But it still surprised her how naturally quiet he was.

 

_It’s always the quiet ones you gotta look out for._

 

Sakura grinned at that thought as Gaara started rubbing against her again; his cock nestled in the gap between her legs as he attempted to bring it back to life again.

 

_And now, he’s all mine._

 

**#**

 


End file.
